Adonis's start
by Imagaco
Summary: This is how Adonis got his start as an enimy of the Titans. Oneshot.


**Adonis's start**

_I bet a lot of people wonder how Adonis became a super villain. Well here's my idea of how. I wanted to do this sooner, but I didn't for some reason. Well, here in is now. Sorry about the title; all I could think of. I don't own Teen Titans._

The scientists at the Star lab's in Jump city were going about their business, when suddenly a loud yelling and breaking started up in the head office.

Then two men came out of the office. One was vice-head scientist, Frank Newgot; the other was a freelance scientist named Albert Donis.

"Now calm down Al," Frank said, backing down the stairs. "Calm down, CALM DOWN," Al shouted, trying to corner Frank, "how can I? I showed you my 'Ultra-Human' battle suit design. You convinced me to show it to your company. They said no. Then, five months later, they announce 'Star Tech Mega-Suit' will be tested for the government weapons' project in three weeks."

Frank was very nervous now. "I… I don't know what to say." "You have nothing to say," said the head scientist, Dean Rogers, as he came down the stairs. "Nothing to…" Al said in udder disbelief, "Dean, your company stole my design."

"And who's going to believe you," Dean told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "you've been doing this freelance work for a year now. How can someone nobody's heard of, have created something that a scientist everyone knows says he's created?"

Al knocked Dean's hand off. "I don't need your pity," he said, "but I will have my revenge." As he walked to the exit, Al turned around once and said, "Oh, and Frank… consider yourself lucky that I don't blame you anymore."

_That night, in Albert's garage…_

Albert kicked over garbage pail. He had had an awful life. He had been picked on because of his medical condition, which gave him an inability to bulk up his muscles, no matter what. Now his greatest invention, which was supposed to put him on the map, was going to be past off for someone else's design. That was the last straw.

Albert kicked his favorite sports car, stubbing his toe. Then, after he stopped bouncing, he got an idea. "I guess this does call for poetic justice," he said, turning to his car, "wouldn't you agree?"

_The next night…_

"And so," Dean said to a row of screens with the board of directors on them, "as you can see, the Pro-Human formula is still in the experimental state, but coming along nicely. The original side-effects of rage and primal instincts being enhanced along with one's strength and power have been lowered to minimum; but it will still be a few years before we can safely begin on human testing."

"Exhalant Professor Dean," one of the men said, "the board is pleased. Now, about the Mega-Suit…" "My team is already working on a prototype as we speak," Dean said, "We should have a demonstration ready for you within three weeks."

Suddenly, the wall behind Dean exploded. Then a large red man, or rather a man in a large red metal suit, walked out of the hole. "Why wait," he said, punching his hand, "I can just show you how well the design you stole from me works right now!"

"Wait," Dean said, looking at the man's face closely, "Albert? Albert Donis, is that you?" "No," Al said, "not anymore. You took what worked on for years. That killed Albert Donis. From now on, you can call me… Adonis."

"How about I call you a therapist," Dean said. Not a smart thing to say to him at the moment. Adonis walked over with death in his eyes. "Look, Al," Dean said, pointing over at the tanks of green liquid, "I don't care if you kill me, just so long as you are careful with 'The Chemical'. It hasn't been tested on humans yet."

Adonis smirked and picked Dean up by his collar. "Well then," he said, "it's about to." Just then, a green bolt of energy. "Who did that," Adonis asked, turning around. Standing in the hole he had made earlier, the Teen Titans were ready for battle.

"Wow," Adonis said, "you guys got here fast." "We were in the nauberhood," Raven said. "Good," Adonis told them, "after I beat you, and back-stabbing Dean here, that should really get my motor going." Silence. "Get it," Adonis said, "because I made my suit from a sports car… oh, never mind."

"Alright punk," Robin said, ignoring what just was said, "we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." "How 'bout my way," Adonis said instantly, "where I kick your butts for not letting me get my **revenge**." On saying the word revenge, Adonis threw Dean at the titans. After Starfire caught him, Beast boy leapt forth.

"Don't worry," Robin said, "we'll take care of him." "Do what you will," Dean said, pointing at the tanks once more "but whatever you do, don't let 'The Chemical' touch you. We're still working out some kinks." Just after Dean left through the hole, Beast boy flew over to the others. "I think appendix and my spleen just switched places."

_Prolog…_

"And so," Dean said to a row of monitors, "even with the minor development with Beast boy and Adonis, 'The Chemical' should be ready for new testing. Even more so, really." "Exhalant," one of the screens said. "Now, as to my Mega-Suit, I…" "That would be necessary," another man said, "we've seen quite enough of that."

"Excuse me sir," Dean said. "We believe that this 'Adonis' fellow was the original inventor; and you merely stole it from him." "What," Dean said in disbelief. "Or can you explain how a no named, freelance, scantest, who's never seen the plans for the project, could possibly make a proto-type copy of it using only his car."

"Well," Dean said, "I…" "You're fired," one of the screens said. Then a big man in black came and dragged Dean away… and you don't want to know what happened after that.

_I hope you liked it. I tried to put some detail about Adonis's background into the story, so I don't think it came out so good. Please give me your opinion on the story._

**Imagaco**


End file.
